


Sing the sorrow

by SailorMelona



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards (Tales of Arcadia)
Genre: Angst, Confusing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends who love each other, Hurt/Comfort, Imagine the past, Romantic Friendship, Sadness, Sappy, Slice of Life, Witches, Wizards, zouxie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMelona/pseuds/SailorMelona
Summary: Douxie and Zoe have been friends for centuries before they arrived to Arcadia Oaks.Now that Douxie has gone away to protect Nari, Zoe's missing him so much she can't help but remember not only the ten years they've been living here, but also all the ups and downs they've had over the last four hundred years.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Zoe, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a fic with several chapters imagining Douxie and Zoe's relationship over the years. 
> 
> I am writing this because the series just wasn't enough, I wanted to now so much more about them, so powered by Tenyai's beautiful drawings I am here to share with you a story about two friends who have love each other in silence for centuries.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It’s already been two weeks since Douxie’s “disappearance”. He and Archie have gone away to protect Nari from the Arcane Order and Zoe is the only one who knows the name of the city in which they are living. But that’s it. She knows they got there safe, well, she knows they are safe because of a magic necklace she shares with him, but that’s all and it is driving her completely insane. 

You see, she and Douxie have known each other for ages now, but they have also been “normal” teenage friends for around ten years when she was sent to Arcadia to work on a super important mission that involved protecting the fate of both the human and the magical world. Sounds exciting, right? But for her this promotion was like being sent to hell itself. In London, where she was living back then, she had a perfectly good life developing new and thrilling gadgets for the magic community; in the US on the other hand, she would be living in a small town where everyone knew who you were and no one knew how to properly use a simple computer. 

“It really sucked”, she thought to herself while looking down from the counter at the empty record store she owned. It was getting dark outside, but Douxie wasn’t coming for her to go hunting for goblins and little demon thieves. She got up from her chair and closed the entrance door, then rushed to search for a specific album, Sing the sorrow from AFI. “But you were there for me that night”. 

That night was one on the first month she spent in Arcadia. After a long day at the record store, which included a long discussion with an obnoxious customer, Zoe walked out of her shop gibbering insults when she realized someone was looking at her. 

“YOU!”, she shouted, “Oh no, not you”

Douxie was grinning, one shoulder on the wall trying to strike a seductive pose, Archie on the other anxiously staring at Zoe. “Did ya miss me?”, he smiled. 

“Oh, don’t tell me YOU are the wizard I have to work with”

“If I didn’t know you better I’d say you are not relieved that it is me”

“Relieved? You are a pain in the ass of any developer, Hisirdoux Casperan. You, you..”

“Okey, I know I’m always breaking your toys, but aren’t you glad I’m here too?”

“Not really” she said quickly and without thinking. She was lashing out at him because she was pissed about the whole moving thing, but actually, she was also hoping to get away from him since it was getting harder and harder to hide her true feelings and this was going to be a major step back. 

A weird looking shine went through Douxie eyes as he touched the back of his neck. Did he looked… hurt? It was an image Zoe could never forget, even now, years from that, it made her feel a little sad. 

“I mean…” 

“Hey, I am here too, you know” Archie said and Zoe hurried to caress him behind his fluffy ears. 

“Have you eaten? We can go to the taco stand down the park”, she suggested looking for Douxie’s eyes with a smile on her face. 

“Tacos? Yes, please” Archie said jumping to the floor and starting to walk down the path. Douxie, still in silence, started walking too. 

The three of them had met each other around four hundred years ago when Zoe was also assigned to work with Douxie, only then she didn’t know much about the job since she had been an apprentice for so long. Hisirdoux on the other hand was kind of a legend, but not in the good way. He was supposedly Merlín’s latest pupil, but most of the time he acted like he didn’t know what he was doing. They met in Brittany, France, near Brocelind Forest where Zoe’s teacher reside, a friend of Douxie’s that had asked him to take Zoe under his wing although in the end it was the girl who took care of him. 

Details aside, the adventure ended after a couple of years and since then they’ve been good long distance friends who run into each every once in a while on their different journeys. But for Zoe Hisirdoux was so much more than just a mentor and a close friend. She had loved him fiercely when they were together in Brittany and had tried to erase that feeling from her heart for the last centuries. Her last years in London came after the biggest fight between them and she had been trying to move on, focusing on her job as a developer. Now, all of her hard work started to feel like a waste of time, since she didn’t know what the fuck was she supposed to do in this forsaken town and was back where she always had melting under those dark yellow eyes of his. 

“I’m sorry if I sounded like… well, like an asshole back there” Zoe said while they were sitting on a bench in the park. Archie had fallen asleep on her lap after the meal. 

“It’s okey. I know we haven’t been exactly close during these last couple of years”

“It’s not that, Doux… I just” she was mumbling when she met his golden worried eyes “I just had the worst day and I lashed out at you. It wasn’t fair” 

“Oh, need me to punch someone? You know I’ve been exercising” he showed her his arm muscles making her laugh. There he was, that sense of humor, that smile. 

“Right, you are a big boy now” 

“I was always the biggest one of us, you know, and the more experienced”

“Is that so? Because I remember saving my mentor’s ass several times, you know” she teased him like they always have. Damn it, she was back in the beginning, nowhere to run. 

“No, but seriously thou, are you ok with this? I mean, I can leave, I know what you said last time…”

“Doux” she interrupted him “No, I’m glad you are here with me”. She knew she really meant it. 

His smile lightened his face, a different glow now invading his eyes. There it was, the same story over and over again, but Zoe didn’t know then just how much their lives would change, how much they would learn to rely on each other, to live for each other. 

Now, in the present, Zoe put the AFI record on the gramophone Douxie bought for her. This song he loved, “Silver and cold”, was playing and while Zoe was remembering all those times together in Arcadia Oaks she couldn’t help but cry sitting on the floor, hugging her own legs and hoping that he was really safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe keeps remembering the past and Douxie finally contacts her.

The first year in Arcadia was hard. There wasn’t much to do besides working and having two jobs plus babysitting Douxie and Archie was simply exhausting. In London, where Zoe had resided for almost half a century, she would only work at the magisterium, a place for organized witches and wizards, and she could focus all of her energy into experimenting. In here she had to juggle between helping at the tech store (for real money and social connections) and keeping her own record shop afloat. 

Even so, she found herself quickly adjusted. Every morning she would take a part-time shift at the tech store, found some parts to work with, and after lunch she’d rushed to open the record shop where real magic happened. After that first year she realized that it was actually what she really needed, but it was Douxie who made her figure it out. 

“Hellooo. Can you help me find a really lame album from a horrible artist I don’t even know it’s name? Is for my niece” Douxie said when he entered the store imitating some irritating customer. 

“Haha, very funny”, Zoe didn’t even raise her eyes from the piece of junk she was welding. 

“What are you doing?” Archie asked getting on top of the counter to take a better look. He was always fascinated with her designs. Douxie put some take-out bags there as well while sitting in front of her.

“Ugh, nothing! Let’s just eat”

Zoe opened the bags and gave them their burgers, then stuffed her face with some fries, visibly annoyed. 

“Hey, are you ok?” 

“Yes, it’s just… Ugh, I am so tired and this town is so weird… Nothing happens but then you see trolls and goblins and old ladies looking the other way, it’s exasperating” 

Douxie snorted. “What have the poor old arcadian ladies done to you?”

“You can’t seriously tell me you like this place”

“I don’t know, it’s… nice”

Zoe made a disgusted grin and he laughed. “I understand it’s not a big city full of pubs and exciting people, Zoos, but you are here. That’s enough for me”

She could feel the heat bursting on her cheeks. Fortunately, he was looking to Archie who had devoured his burger on a time record. 

“I believe” the dragon cat inquired “That we have some work to do anyway” 

“That’s true”, Hisirdoux said, glad that he could change the topic. “Eat up”

Once they’d finished, the last task of the day was ahead, patrolling the town and mostly the forest to keep citizens safe. They were not supposed to go every night and there were others doing this too, but they would always find something to do. 

Zoe kept a little silent during the meal, laughing at their friend’s discussions, but not saying much. So when they went out, Douxie took her apart to say something she just couldn’t forget: “I know it’s a big change, love, but you are actually doing what you love here, surrounding yourself with music and experiments… You can be free in this place”

She knew what he’d meant. It was actually the source of one of their biggest fights, “the corporation”, as Hisirdoux called the Magisterium. He thought she was becoming a workaholic robot, losing sight of her own dreams, and that’s why she’d send him away last time. Well, at least that’s what she told him. Now, his words were really comforting and Zoe realized just how much he knew herself. 

Zoe came out of her memories when she saw a glow in the corner of her eye and rushed to look for it realizing what it could be. Her magic notebook was glowing with Douxie’s beautiful handwriting and she read the “How’s it going” message with tears in her eyes. 

During those years patrolling together, she had developed a lot of gadgets for them and the notebook was one really encrypted way to communicate without anyone being able to track the texts. 

“I’m fine. Are you three ok? Are you safe?”

The next words appeared almost instantly: “Yes, nothing to worry about. Just glad you didn’t forget about this old thing”

“How could I? I’ve been so worried” 

“Did you miss me?” She could actually hear him on her head, making that goofy smile of his, believing he was so charming… He was. 

“Of course, you twat”

“Aww, darling, I wish you were here. It’s epic and I know you love big cities”

“Well, I was actually beginning to get use to this forsaken town”

“Really? Because I was thinking that maybe you’d like to come with us”

Zoe stared at the words in surprise. Was he for real?

“Given our last conversation… Just think about it, yes? I have to go”

The last words appeared a little bit after, since she wasn’t replying. 

Zoe dashed to write something else, “Please, take care”, but the notebook wasn’t glowing anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? 
> 
> I'm sorry that my english isn't the best, but feel free to let me know what you think and help me learn a little more :)
> 
> Thanks for staying <3


End file.
